


We're all in this together

by Sykopath



Series: Try Guys [2]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Chronic Pain, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Medical Conditions, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sykopath/pseuds/Sykopath
Summary: Title inspiration "we're all in this together" from high school musical.I love Zach so much, and after hearing about how his auto immune disease hasn't been improving, it really hurt, so I decided to write this to remind everyone he doesn't face this alone, and that the try guys are all brothers, and will face every problem together.Also mentions to Zachs teenager life, in which he suffered with depression. If you aren't comfortable with the topic, please do not read.





	We're all in this together

**Author's Note:**

> We love our Jewish little kitty. He doesn't have to face his condition alone. We all love Zach.
> 
> Also mentions to Zachs teenager life, in which he suffered with depression. If you aren't comfortable with the topic, please do not read.
> 
> Probably cheesy but who cares.

_**Pain**_.

 

Day in, day out, no matter the weather, no matter the time of day, all Zach could ever feel was _**pain**_. Ever since he had been a kid, some of his first memories was him crying in _**pain**_ to his parents. Zach never knew why he cried in _**pain**_ to them, its not like they could help him. As far as medical professionals were concerned, Zach was an overdramatic kid who was begging for attention.

His parents tried their best, and Zach was positive that having a son like him wasn't the easiest of tasks, but Zach always felt like even they doubted his **_pain_**.

 

_**Pain** _

 

Even as a teenager, his _**pain**_ never faded. If anything, it manifested into different forms. Not only was it the seering _**pain**_ clawing up his back, or the stiffness in his neck that practically imbolised him for days on end, it was now also the demon within his own mind, reminding him that he was _crazy_ , that _he had nothing wrong with him_. He was being ridiculous, needed to get over himself.

Finally, he was listened to, breaking down to his mother on a Tuesday night, sobbing continuously on how much he hated himself, his school, his lack of talent, his **_pain_**. His mother had listened, and after a few therapy sessions and doctor examinations, he was finally set on anti depressants. He had never been so much more _thankful_ for a Tuesday night.

But it never stopped his physical _**pain**_.

 

**_Pain_ **

 

His _**pain**_ never improved as he worked under Buzzfeed. If anything, it lead him to a relentless amount of sleepless nights, breaks spent sobbing in secluded areas of the business, anything to distract him from the _torture_ he was enduring.

Like his parents, his friends were none the wiser to his _**pain**_. Zach was just a wuss who looked for an easy escape from video ideas that he wasn't too fond of, or was just looking for a excuse as to why he was so terrible at the try guy shoots.

Well, that's what Zach _thought_. Despite the anti depressants he had stayed on ever since his teenage years, he still wasn't completely fixed in the head. His friends had never told him those things, but away from their prying eyes Zach sobbed himself to sleep at the scenarios he had made involving his work colleagues.

If only he knew it was the one thing he was wrong about. If only this _**pain**_ hadn't corrupted his brain so badly.

 

 _ **Pain**_  

 

Zach could hardly stand living anymore. His life had reached the point of where he was living constantly of two hours of sleep, with demanding shoots and editing, and it was taking too much of a toll on his work life. He had been in so much **_pain_** that it was affecting those he didn't even work with.

Becky was a kind soul, and she was too precious and kind for Zach to bother with problems. She was perfect for Keith, and Zach was glad his _brother_ had found someone so passionate, yet considerate, and someone who made him happy. Despite not having to concern herself with her husband's workmates, she did, and Becky _certainely_ didn't half ass anything.

Zach had been lying on Keith and Beckys couch, his back in such agonising **_pain_** that he couldn't find the will to anything but wallow in his own pity. Becky had seated herself beside him, her brows furrowed as Keith stood to the side, confused on what was troubling the smallest try guys.

Becky questioned him relentlessly, and Zach was appreciative of her care, but he wasn't worthy if it. He deserved the pain, he had done such wrong in his life that he couldn't possibly be freed from this treatment.

"I'm fine." He assured them, flashing his signature Kornfeld smile to reassure them.

 _He wasn't_.

 

_**...Pain?** _

 

Things didn't improve immediately. Zach knew that even having a diagnosis wouldn't solve his problems like a magic wand. His _**pain**_ would never be cured, it would always be apart of him, but the peace of mind relieved him of so much more _**pain**_ he had internally. 

All of his _brothers_ listened, and it felt so good to finally have proof that he wasn't in pain.

Keith had held him protectively, shedding a few tears at the realisation of what Zach had dealt with. He had never said a word, and yet he continued on with his life as if nothing was wrong. Zach had always been so strong for Keith, always there to help fix the pieces in Keiths life, and Keith had let him suffer _alone_. Keith promised him that he would never face the _**pain**_ on his own, and that Keith would help him through it no matter what.

Despite his usual protest for physical affection, Eugene had also hugged Zach, murmuring to himself in a language Zach didn't understand, but from his tone of voice, Eugene sounded rather mad. Zach almost flinched away into himself, fearing that the Korean was mad at him, before he was reassured that Eugene was angered at himself that he didn't notice it sooner. Zach's heart almost broke at Eugene's confession, but before he could say anything, Eugene promised Zach that he would be okay, and that the _**pain**_ would slowly disappear.

For some reason, Zach believed him. If Eugene was so sure the pain would go away, then Zach would believe him. Eugene was always right.

Lastly, though certainely not by choice, Ned held Zach, cradling him in a way that reminded Zach fondly of his parents. Muttering reassurances to the Jew, Ned rocked him soothingly back an forth, and it made Zach think about how great of a father Ned would be. Ned promised him that he was never alone, and his _**pain**_ wouldn't conquer him, nor did it define him.

Zach joked about not being a King, but his _brothers_ all muttered in an agreed discussion that he was a King to them.

They all assured their promises were kept.

 

_**P̶a̶i̶n̶** _

 

Zach smiled, laughing as he watched Ned get slammed onto the floor by Keith. He was sat next to Eugene, giggling at the antics the two were committing for the video. Ariel sat next to him, cringing for her husband as Becky sat next to Eugene, cheering her husband on lovingly. Zach smiled, resting his head on Eugene's shoulder with a smile on his face. Eugene looked down at him, concern flashing through his eyes before seeing the content smile on his face.

Eugene's head snapped back around at the sound of another slam, and he relaxed at the giggle that left Zach's mouth.

"C'mon Ned! I made a bet that you'd win, and I'm not losing to a hairy man-baby!" Eugene protested before the six of them erupted into laughter.

Zach cheered as Ned finally gave up, collapsing into Ariel, who reassured him that he was her hero, and competitions like this meant nothing about how he saved her.

 _Where's the sick bucket_ , Zach laughed internally.

However, as he laid in his bed that night, and realised how true Ariel had been. She may have only been addressing Ned, but to Zach such honest words had never been spoken before. They had all been his hero, had all saved him. The nights he had cried, Keith had always picked up, most of the time arriving at Zach's apartment with Becky in tow to reassure Zach that he was there with him, and so was Becky. Eugene had answered to him on the nights he could hardly breathe from panicking, reassuring him that everything was going to work out, and that he was already getting better. Ned answered to him on the nights he needed guidance, the nights where he could hardly think of anything, and Ned would always tell him how much Zach meant to them, and that he was family; they all were.

He ran his fingers through Bowies fur, smiling to himself. He set a virtual reminder to thank the five of them tomorrow, and he closed his eyes. His pain was a distant memory, and all he could feel now was the peace of his condition facing and the love of his  f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶s̶ _**family**_.


End file.
